runelivefandomcom-20200214-history
January 29th 2016
Staff Update Hello everyone, Today we have a Staff Update for you guys. First off I would like to say sorry to those who were either demoted or declined. We are growing very rapidly, and due to our last staff update that had multiple promotions that failed, leading to one staff member being demoted, and 2 others resigning, we have decided to hold a few more staff spots open due to this so we are able to keep a helpful community & player base. If you application was declined you can re-apply whenever you want and if you are interested in doing better to become a staff member, read the bottom of this staff update for more information on what we look for when promoting a staff member into Ikov. Resignations/Demotions xyera Young Money Promotions Hell Kid To server support ingame Tips & tricks on how to get and manage a staff position on Ikov Are you interested in being a Staff member for Ikov or your application has been declined and you want to figure out how you can make yourself better to fit the spot? Then you are in the right place. When you are applying for a staff position for Server Support we look for a few things. First off, we look to check if you can spell, have good grammar, and can use punctuation correctly. I can not name how many applicants I have to decline because they fail that portion of the application. After I have skimmed over that in your application I will then move towards checking your in-game activity. Remember we offer players the opportunity to apply for Server Support even if they are new, but the chances of you gaining a Server Support spot while you are in your first 5 days of playing is very slim to none as we get over 5 applications average per day. If you apply in the first 5 days of playing we will skim over your application and refuse/decline it if we feel you wouldn't make a good staff member or if we feel that you are a good fit to the team, and could potentially be a staff member we will let your application sit for up to 1 week then if you have not quit we will accept your application so we ensure that you are not staff hunting. Another thing that we look for in applicants as the very last thing before we promote someone is your chat log. Yes we track everything that a player does in-game down to what they type in private, globally, and in clan chat. We open up your chat log and scan for any curse words using a automated system. If we find that you have done an excessive amount of 'flame' we will decline your application due to that.' '''If your application has been declined it is most likely due to some of these reasons and we hope that you can shape yourself up for a staff position! Congratulations everybody! '''Jonny, Grenade, High105, Archer'